While various types of display and scheduling panels are known in the art, none has been satisfactory for such applications as shop scheduling or other applications where it is desirable for displaying and using non-permanent existing documents such as sales slips and work orders developed in the normal course of business as the display indicia.
Some prior art displays lack the flexibility of permitting movement of unitary or modular messages from any location on the panel to any other location. Others do not permit the simultaneous movement of groups of ordered modules.
Perhaps the most significant shortcoming or prior art panel type displays is the necessity to conform the panels to custom built indicia such as specially printed cards or lettered statements, etc.